Various examples exist in the art of trip planning systems. As one example, US Publication No. 2010/0312464 discloses an advice engine delivering personalized search results and customized roadtrip plans.
As another example, US Publication Number 2003/0191578 discloses a method and system for providing reminders about points of interest while driving. A user may specify a type of point of interest (or business chain) and then receive a reminder when the user is in proximity to a location of the point of interest of the specified type (or business chain) while traveling in a geographic region.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,941,753 discloses communicating appointment and/or mapping information among a calendar application and a navigation application. In particular, directions are provided to an appointment location appearing in a calendar application by identifying an appointment in a calendar application, determining a geographic location of the appointment, identifying another geographic location associated with a user of the calendar application, generating directions between the geographic location of the appointment and the geographic location of the other location, and providing the directions generated to the user.